Conventional adjustment assemblies, for example, adjustment assemblies which allow for adjustment of a steering column in a vehicle, include a lever that is rotatable between two positions to lock and unlock the adjustment assembly. For example, with a lever in a first position, the adjustment assembly may lock a steering column in a desired position, thereby fixing the steering column against adjustment. The lever may be rotated to a second position, thereby unlocking the adjustment assembly and allowing the steering column to be adjusted.
Some known steering column assemblies may include one or more friction locks arranged along the raking and telescoping ranges of motion of the steering column. Such locks may facilitate fixing a position of the steering column assembly or enabling adjustments in both the telescoping and raking directions. For example, a steering column lock may include friction plates to create additional friction surfaces between friction plate sets to achieve higher holding loads. As more plates are added to the set, more friction is achieved. However, some known locks may not provide a frictional force sufficient to prevent movement of the steering column assembly during high load events such as a crash event.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for selectively fixing and adjusting a position of a steering column with improved resistance to high loads.